


Who Knew BILEVEN ( Bill + Eleven )

by loseresclub



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Horror, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad Ending, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: What if Mike and boys didn't find her? And instead, she ran far away from Hawkins and went to Derry. There she witnesses a little boy getting his arms rip off and was, drag in the sewer?Bill who found her in his basement. Will she help them defeat an alien shapeshifter clown who captured and kill children?[ on hold ]started on May/14/18





	1. Chapter 1

She ran, as fast she could rain pouring on her. Eleven didn't know where she was going, she's not familiar with this world. They probably knew she escaped from her Hawkins Lab. Eleven didn't care and kept walking when she stumbles across a big sign ' Welcome to Derry ' it read, El then walks past the sign going to Derry. There were kids with bikes that almost hit her luckily they didn't seem to care who they almost hit. El look around she can't go to the town they will probably call the cops on her. So, she heads to a random neighborhood the street looks empty. ' Maybe because it's raining ' Eleven thought, she stops walking and saw a little boy who wore a yellow raincoat looks like he was talking to someone, the sewers? Then out of nowhere, the boy started screaming in pain Eleven forward back her eyes widen she saw the boy's arm was ripping apart she panics and ran away leaving the boy to die. Eleven turns seeing the boy was getting drag into the sewer. Eleven then ran later she spotted an open basement door she went into the basement it was dark and dusty she looks around and found cans of food, she then made herself a bed with an old blanket and a loaf of bread for a pillow. Eleven couldn't easer what she had witness maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the lab. Where she could be safe well maybe not. She then closes her eyes hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

~

 

School, was out summer begins, the boys walked out of the building as Henry threaten them. What else is new? Bill heads to his home he found his father at the garage cutting wood, Bill hesitates not knowing how to word it out, " Dad- " Bill was cut off " I see you took a liking of being at the garage. " Mr. Denbrough said, as he pulls out a box pouring the things out of it, " Dad, he still out there if we only cou- " " I don't want another word coming from your mouth! " his father snapped, that frighten Bill. " I want this shit gone tomorrow. " " But Dad, I'm getting close I connect all the tunnels he couldn't be gone farther. " Bill spoke, having a little faith " TOMORROW! " he orders, Mr. Denbrough then left the boy alone in the garage. Bill, pick up the things putting back in the box, he walks inside and heads to his bedroom. Bill turn and stare at the paper boat that sat on his drawer, then he heard something in his window he opens it. " HEY BILL " Richie one of his good friends shouts, throwing another rock, Bill dodges it " Hey, you could have hit, me! " Bill said, "A least I got your attention. " Richie said, proudly Bill's rolls his eyes " Hey, where's Eddie and Stan? " he questioned, " Stan, practicing his vows, and Eddie that's why I come here. " he said, " I need you convince his mom to come outside. " Richie added, Bill sigh " Fine. " as he closes the window Richie waits for him. Bill came down on the step when he heard a groan coming from the basement door, he quickly walks past it. 

 

He turns the knob Richie who held the handles from his bike, " Let's go then. " he told Bill, Bill nods and got on his bike they pedals away, El peek through the door she heard, Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough fighting she needed to use the bathroom she spots a flower vase in front of them. She uses her telekinesis, the flower vase explode out of nowhere that frightens them both. El storm away and heads to the upstairs bathroom. Bill and Richie stopped and park their bike, they walk up to the porch, Bill took a deep breath and inhaled it out. He knocks the door two times, " Let yourself in. " Mrs.Kaspbrak spoke, both Bill and Richie went inside the house. " You looking for something? " Mrs. Kaspbrak ask, " Um... We want to ask you if you could let Eddie to come out and hang? " Bill voice shakes when speaking Mrs. Kaspbrak turn off the television, " Alright, but I don't want him hanging out with my Eddie. " Mrs. Kaspbrak stare coldly at Richie Bill raise a brow on Richie. He wonders what he did this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, hope you like I have nothing to says so later...

Mrs. Kaspbrak kicks Richie and Bill out of the house. Slamming the door in front of their faces, both of them sigh and got to their bikes. " What did you do? " Richie opens his mouth when it came Eddie he ran to them, Bill was between them none of them spoke it got awkward so Bill talks " What did Richie do? That had him kick out? " he laughs nervously waiting for the question, " He spilled soda on the floor, my mom spend days polishes. " he said, ' pretty sure he was lying' Bill thought so he brush it off, " Come on guys go get Stan. " Bill told them Eddie's mom locked his bike he had to ride on Richie's. They were on the road lucky no one was in it. They found the church Stan came out of the door, " Hop in! " Bill told him, " Why can't we go to the arcade and hang out, " he whines, typical Stanley Bill makes a face that convinces Stan to get on the bike. They finally got to the sewers Bill and Richie head inside, Eddie and Stan didn't. " Come on guys! " Bill stutter, as he stops walking " No, way it's poop water. We could get sick! " Eddie said, " Hey, Eddie we could play titanic in here! " Richie said, as he was holding a stick, Stan gag a little. " I'm not talking to you. " Eddie said when Eddie and Richie were arguing. Bill check on the map " Hey guys! " Bill shouts, both boys face Bill. " What's wrong? " Stan asked, Bill went closer to them. " The tunnels! " " Okay they're just tunnels. " Eddie said, wanting to go out this stink hole. " I found new tunnels but they are more like large holes. " Bill explains, " They're probably made ones, " Stan says, Bill was about to says something when the boys spotted Ben Hanscom the new kid fell into the river cover with something. Blood! Stan Richie and, Eddie ran towards the heavy child helping to get up. Bill did as well, leaving from the sewers.

 

They went to town putting Ben down where no one could see them. " We need an ambulance! " Eddie cried, " We can't if they came they will ask questions. We don't have time! " Bill said, Richie and Stan press where the cuts were at, " Then, go to the pharmacy and get what we need to stop the bleeding. " Bill told him, " But, I can't do that my mom will know! " Eddie complains " Forget your mom, this guy literally looks like a slice of a burger! " Richie said, Ben was offended by Richie's comment. " Fine, you owe me one, " he said, heading inside the pharmacy.

 

MEANWHILE

El flushes and washes her hands as she was finished. She looks at her reflection El's hospital gown was half soaked and covered in dirt. Also, her arms, legs, and face just a little she notices there was two basket with tags said ' clean and dirty ' so she grabs the clean one she took off her gown only wearing underwear and an undershirt she took them off too, and jump in the shower. She grabs the pink shampoo and washes her curly brown hair. Then her whole body Eleven was all done and dry herself. Putting on the clean clothes it was a bit boyish but she didn't care. She opens the door first she peek to make sure nobody was in the halls. The close is clear, Eleven got out of the bathroom, in came Bill's mother with a laundry basket. El hides she quickly heads to Bill's room and locks it Eleven back away she sat on the bed. " Comfy... " Eleven comments, she wasn't so use to nice and comfy places. " Bill! " Mrs. Denbough spoke that made her jump. " Bill, honey I need to get your dirty clothes. Can you open the door, please? " Eleven didn't have a chose so, she opens the door with her mind, as Mrs. Denbough opens, El grabs a big book covering her face. She came in " Bill, your room is a mess. We're gonna start making a new rules mister. " El only response was a nod. Mrs. Denbough kept grabbing the clothes " Can you get off your butt and I need to get your socks. " The socks were under El, she couldn't from there so, She lifted her body Mrs. Denbough grabs them. " Thank you. " she told her 'son' as she opens the door, " Oh, Bill I make macaroni do you want some. " El didn't speak but she so hungry " Okay then. " " Yes! " El said, " I'll get them, you can eat in your room, " she said, leaving Eleven was relieved, she bumped into the drawer with the big book. Landed her was a paper boat, El looks at it, ' why does it look familiar? ' she questioned, 

 

Beverly was at the pharmacy she spots a scrawny boy that had a fanny pack. She walks past him accidentally bumping into shoulders dropping the items, " Oh sorry I didn't-. " " It alright, it's not your fault. " Eddie cut her off. " Wait, are you Beverly Marsh? " Eddie asks, pretty sure she knows how he knows her by. " I didn't mean that way. " Eddie panics, " It's okay, I'm used to it. " Beverly made a small smile hiding her sadness. So Beverly helps Eddie to get the items " Rubbing alcohol? Did someone scar really bad? " she asked, " Well, it's not an average. " Eddie said, " What happened? " " Look story..." he replies to her. Bev raises a brow " Are you alright? " she asks him, wanting to know what's he's staring at. " Oh, I need to get painkillers but they're the pharmacy counter. I don't have enough money to get it. " Eddie admits, " I'll help you with that. " she said, " Really? Thanks. " Eddie said felt relieved Bev heads to the counter. It's wasn't that long when Bev got up to Eddie as she held the painkillers. " I owe you one. " Eddie said, pull his arm but Bev lifts it up in the air, " I want to know the truth why you need it? " she asks, " Fine...It's Ben...The...NEW KID, HE GOT CUTS FROM HERNY AND HIS GOONS! " Eddie said, Bev's eyes widen " Then let's go. " Bev was the first to head the exit. Eddie follows her, Bill glares then glares back his eyes widen he felt his heart melt Beverly Marsh why hasn't he noticed her? Her hair bounces every time she walks her teals eyes shine brightly. Bev's smile made him feel joy, " OMG Ben! " Bev cried as she saw an injured Ben, as she sat down beside him, " Bill? " Richie puts his face in front of his face wave back and forwards. " Oh, sorry. " Bill said, turning red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

NIGHT 

 

It was getting dark the gang said their goodbyes and head home. Bill was on the sidewalk beside his bike, his house wasn't far. He opens the garage and put the bike inside, and went towards the door. He walked past the basement where he spots two eyes eyeing on him Bill got startled El quickly close the door, ' is this really happening? ' Bill thought, he sighs and turns the knob and push open the door. He got goosebumps when seeing how long the old wooden stairs were. Bill, didn't care he wants to know what's in his basement or who? When walking he went through a spider web Bill scream and fell luckily he didn't die. He got himself up and notice open cans he held one of it was shiny clean Bill follow those cans and it leads to, that somewhat a dirty blanket ' someone was living here? ' Bill turns and spots a curly brown haired girl that was wearing his clothing. " Who are you? And why are you here? "Bill's voice shakes, El didn't respond " Explain or I'll call the cops! " Bill added where he shoves El away heading up the stairs when his full body stop, ' hey, why can't I move? ' Bill questioned. He turns his neck and spots El raising her hand up. ' is she doing this how's that impossible?' Bill ask himself, Eleven wipe her the blood that was under her nose, from her other hand. " Let me go! " Bill said, " If I let you go you won't call the cops? " Eleven respond, ' this girl is insane did she escape from Pinter's? Asylum ' words go to Bill's head, " Fine. " Bill spoke, Eleven then lets him go, Bill forward back. " How you learn to do that? " Bill said, hesitantly ' is she magic? ' " I was born with it. " Eleven said, in her calm voice there were an awkward silent Bill fake coughs " Does your parents have the same powers? " El looked confused, " What's parents? " Bill blink two times ' her parents probably aren't around. is she's an orphan? ' Bill shook his head " Parents, a mom, and a dad they feed and nurture you. They give you chicken soup when you have a cold. " Bill said, explaining El stayed still the only ' nurture ' she had was being tested and lock in an empty room for 24 hours a day. " Are you alright? " Bill asks, worry " Pappa... " ' she does have a parent. ' " But papa do bad so I ran away from him. " Eleven said, Bill, felt pissed he doesn't even know the guy, but he could tell how scared the brown curly haired girl was. " Come upstairs. " Bill pull his hand wanting her to grab it. El grabs a hold of his hand and heads upstairs when they head to the door Bill first check if his parents are around, the close is here. He widens the door El follows him they enter the room Bill heads out of the room to grab a sleeping bag, El sat on the bed, trying to get comfy, Bill comes back and sees a sleepy Eleven on his bed. " It's okay, I can sleep on the floor, I got a sleeping bag anyway. " Bill chuckle nervously, " Goodnight....um I didn't catch your name? " they forgot to introduce each other. Eleven already asleep Bill grabs a blanket covering Eleven when he notices the girl's wrist has a number ' 011 ' tattoo " Eleven, goodnight Eleven. " Bill said, he gives her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, he doesn't know why he did that, but it felt right. 

 

 

MORNING 

 

Eleven's eyes flutter she rubs her right eye groaning, that was the best sleep she ever had. Knowing she felt safe, Eleven looks at the floor to see if the boy up. He wasn't there Eleven got off the bed there was a frown on her face. ' what happened to him? where did he go? did, i scare him? i made him hate me! ' Eleven waves of panic, she scattered around the room. " Um...Eleven? " El turns to see the boy still in his pj holding a tray of waffles. " Sorry, I didn't wake you up, I thought you needed more sleep. The basement wasn't a great place to sleepover. " Bill said, " How, did you know my name? " El asks, Bill swallowed saliva " I saw your tattoo and I thought hey that's a really cool tat why don't I call you Eleven. It sounds badass. " he explains, Eleven check her wrist Bill shouldn't have looked at it. " My name is Bill by the way short for William. " Bill introduces himself Eleven still quiet, " I bought you breakfast, I'm not the best chef so I cooked you eggos. Luckily my mom bought them yesterday. " he said, putting the tray on his desk. " Thank you...Bill. " El said, blushes " Come in, come in Goldilocks this is papa bear calling you over. " Richie said, in the walkie-talkies that made Eleven jump. Bill grabs the talkie rolling his eyes " I'm in the middle of something, over. " he tells Richie, " I thought we're going to Ben's house? over." Bill cursed himself, " I'm coming over and out. " Bill ends the call, " I'll get you clean clothes, you stay here and enjoy your breakfast. " Bill said, El nods ' okay ' Bill goes to his closet picking out outfits for her, El sits down and takes a bit of the eggos, her face light up. She continues eating Bill chuckles hearing Eleven eating. ' i see she liked them '... while Eleven eats she notices a picture, it was Bill and his family it looks their having a picnic. There was a little boy Bill might know him, ' the boy in the yellow coat? ' Eleven thought, " Oh, yeah the picnic oh how Georgie loved playing frisbee, mom will watch us play. Then we get tired and head to get ice cream. " Bill said, he frowns at the thought of his lost brother. " I always get rocky road and him always birthday cake, " he added, ' oh no. ' what happens she done. Bill sees El getting worried ' does she know something about Georgie? ' Bill thought, " Have you seen him? " Eleven views the paper boat, " He was taken... " El lied, Bill, having hope " I couldn't see who was dragging him. " El continues talking, " I tried to save him... " Eleven doesn't know why she's saying she tried to save him but she knew she left and let him die. " El, please help me I need to find him. " Bill chokes his words, Eleven thought of something " I could track him by something he held. " she said, " The paper boat that's the last thing he touched. " Bill told El. Eleven then ask Bill to give her something to cover her eyes with, she then concentrates she held her breath Bill was beside her. It was dark and black, Eleven opens her dark chocolate eyes and sees nothing she continues walking around it didn't take long when she spots Georgie communicating to someone or something in the sewers El took a closer look when she did, she froze up, there she spots a painted man wearing odd clothes well you couldn't see his full outfit, only above his shoulders. Georgie and Pennywise couldn't see El's present repeat the incident. Then Pennywise's yellow devil eyes stared at Eleven's view, ' wait? could he see me? ' this never happens, Eleven was more frightening. Pennywise grins at the unknown girl, he licks his red bloody color lips at her. " Why, did you let him die Eleven? Was your father that hard on you, you sacrifice anything and anyone so you won't go back that threatened Hawkins lab called home. " Pennywise raise his voice, " I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking. " El spoke tears down her pale cheeks, Pennywise laughs wickedly " Whatever you says Jane. " instead he bits her arm, Eleven scream loudly, in the other Bill shakes her waking her up. " El!! " he screamed, noticing the room is shaking. Bill then slaps her Eleven went back to reality, Eleven on Bill's shirt. He pats her slowly ' what the hell happened? when she went to the other side? ' Bill asked himself, " Did, you find Georgie? " he asks, Eleven didn't reply " He's alright.. " she lied, Bill's lip turn to a wide smile. " We have to get dress we need to tell the others, " he said,...

 

 

BEN'S HOUSE 

 

The gang heads to Ben's house, " Hey, where's Bill? " Ben ask, politely " No idea. I talked to him then he ends the call, " Richie explains, " Well, let's go inside anyway, " Bev said, Ben opens the door for Bev all of them head inside, they're at Ben's bedroom, " Sorry, I know it's a mess I'm sharing a room with my cousin. " Ben apologize, " Well, it's not as dirty as Eddie spaghetti's mom's ass. " Richie joke, Eddie punch Richie's chest " Hey! " " You're an ass you know that? " Eddie said, " Guys can you not. " Bev told them, Ben grabs the book of the history of the town. Dust came spreading around all of them they cough hard. Ben turns the page " Hey, what's that? " Eddie ask, " A clown? " Beverly questioned, " I don't like how its staring. " Richie said, turns the page, the clown again but it's getting more disturbing. Meanwhile, Eleven hops on Bill's bike they rode to Ben's place,' finally fresh air ' El thought she, tighten on Bill's body closer to him. Bill fake coughs, and hides his blushes.... 

 

 

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter hope you enjoy it.

The losers heard footsteps they look at the door, in came Bill and some girl? " Where were you? " Beverly asks, noticing the curly brown haired girl beside him, " Well.... " he turns to El's view there was a long pause Stanley coughed awkwardly, " This is Eleven she knows where to find Georgie. " Bill stutter, the group raise their brows ' is he on something? ' they thought " Who names their kid after numbers? " Eddie questioned?", " Who cares. " Richie puts his arm around Eleven, that made Bill frown and Eddie pissed, Eleven use her telekinesis shoving him in the other side of the room. Everybody jaw drop " How could she do that? " Ben said, not believing what just happen, " She was born with it. " Bill told him Richie rub his head " Oh she likes it rough. " all of them rolled their eyes at him, " Bill, are you sure she knows how to find him? " Beverly worry, as she went close to him Eleven had a cold look at her. " I'm not sure I know she will find him. " that made her feel a bit of guilt, she was afraid to face pennywise again making her feel weak. But she did it to herself and could not have the guts to tell Bill the truth but he was nice to let her sleep on his bed and feed her. " She's going to take us to the sewers. " Bill explains, they face El who felt claustrophobic being in a small room filled with strangers. Stan wanted to say something but couldn't, he's not sure if they could trust her, then all of them got off of the room moving to the halls and out of the house, El hops yet again on Bill's bike. Beverly notice she was squeezing him behind making sure she could see her, Beverly glare feeling sort of jealousy. 

 

Next, they head to the same sewer. Eddie wearing a plastic bag for protecting his feet so did Stan. " It's dark... " Ben said, puts his hand over his eyes. " Bill, turn the lights on. " Beverly told him, he did the flash brighten the tunnels. They march except El she was near the sewer she frozen up. " Okay, El... " Bill cut himself off when he noticed she wasn't there. " I knew it! " Stan said, facing the group " Shut up Stan she's probably not used to showing people her power. " Yeah, right literally she hasn't a said, you bought a stranger here! " Stan had a point, why was El quiet? She wasn't quiet when she was with Bill. Then they were something like something is getting chased. They walk out of the tunnels and head where the noise coming from. " Come here little shit! " Herny barks, as Mike climbs up a hill dirt in his fingernails. He runs anywhere he's screw for sure. Then out of nowhere, a rock hits Herny on the face taking that smirk out of his face. " Great throw. " Ben comments, Beverly thank him. Herny smoothes his jaw, then he chuckles evilly " What, are you doing playing hero? Get out before we show you a good time. " he warns them, his goons behind him. Herny then face Bev who look cold at him " What were you doing in the field with Beverly Marsh? Taking turns? " he said, the losers were silent Herny continues with his bullshit. " Hey, Marsh you should hang with me sometimes I let play with my joystick. " Ben out of anger held a rock and threw at the bullies, then out of nowhere everybody started to throw each other rocks. Random rocks started hitting the bowers gang " What the heck!? " Belch cried as, a rock punch his stomach. They dropped the rocks they had and ran off, as Herny glare spotted a curly haired girl ' Is that freak with these losers? '

 

 

He thought to himself leaving the place. When they left, Bill notices Eleven wasn't feeling good, her head landed onto his shoulder, " It's okay, El we can do it tomorrow. " he said, patted her hair " Are, you serious? " Stan argue, " Umm... guys... " Eddie said, as him and Beverly helps Mike up. " Are, you alright? " Bill stutter, Mike made a small nod. " Did, she do that? " Mike ask, as he faces El " Please don't tell everyone. " Bill said, " I won't she save my life. " he comments, " Umm... We helped too you know! " Richie said, later. Bill and Eleven head home. They walk to the front door as he closes the door behind them, Bill shushes El before climbing upstairs. The lights turn on both Bill and Eleven froze Zack and Sharon Bill's parents, put their eyes on them. " What did you tell us you had a friend over? " Sharon questioned, Bill and Eleven look at each other awkwardly. " This is El short for Eleanor. " he lied, "She and her parents just move here, " he added, they believe him his parents let El be in Gergoie's old room his mother hesitated at first, the guest room they had is getting the rebuild. Later that night El was moving a lot in the sheets she moans out of fright. Reliving the life of being in Hawkins Lab, she was in a blank room with a white table and a steel chair, there was a large window she spots people viewing her like she's a new discovering. And there was Dr. Brenner El's papa. 

 

He was with them the door opens and a suited man covering his whole body place a cat in a small cage. Who doesn't look happy, hissing at El, she started to whimper fearing the cat. She notices the room had red spot appearing and the light flicker out of control, she looks at the large window one more time Dr. Brenner appearance starting changing, his face became pale like pears, and his shoulder have a puffy clothe El blink a few eyes and her eyes widen. It was, him Pennywise yet again El wanted to leave she face the door but it wasn't there, she looks at the cage. The cat was decomposed flies were around it, then red stuff probably blood came squirting coming from the dead cat, it landed on El's face. In, El open her eyes it was only a dream well it felt like a nightmare, went back to bed and face the drawer where she spots a toy turtle. She grabs it and looks at it, Bill heard noise coming from the door.

 

He got himself up and open it. " El.. " he yawns, " Why, are you up it's the middle of the night. " he explains, El was frowning " Come inside, " he said, letting her in. " Did, you had a nightmare? " he asks, El nods ' yes ' " Is it about your father? " he asks, El kept quiet and pass the toy turtle to Bill. He looks at it and started to sob, E watch him " You miss him don't you? " she told him softly. as both of them sat down on the floor there backs against the bed. " Mom was hesitated to let you borrow Gergoie's room, I would be too, " he said, freely El kept listening " I can't wait to see her face when we bring Gergoie home. " El lip frowned, " We? " she questioned, " Yeah, you're helping out. Well, so of guys. " he added, El became sleepy again and landed onto Bill's shoulder, he chuckled, " Let's go back to sleep. " " Can, I sleep with you? " Bill turns pink " What? "he said, El look confused, " Aww, yeah okay. " he never sleeps next to a girl before well his mother when he was younger. They head to the bed Bill fixing the blanket and they both lay down each other El was close to Bill using his chest as a pillow. Bill groan, " Are you okay? Did, I hurt you? " she asks innocently, " I--it's nothing." he said, it quickly. They shortly fell asleep. 

 

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

Bill's open his eyes and look at the clock 8 am, Bill notice Eleven was on him. He carefully places a pillow and gently put her head there. He goes to the bathroom his mother knocks " Bill, tell Eleanor breakfast is, on the table your father and I are run errands. " she told her son, " Okay, mom! " he replies back, later he and El heads to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Eleven was enjoying her eggos. He found her stuffing her face Bill lip curl up in a small smile, he walks toward the table and sat beside her. " MORNING EL., " he said to her, " Morning, " she replied, it was hard to understand all that eggos she stuff. Bill paused and thought what he going to says " Sorry, I pressure you. " he said, Eleven stop eating and eye at Bill. " You met my friends so quickly we head to the sewer. I didn't know to think what you felt about. " Bill said, " It's okay Bill it's not your fault. My papa kept me away from people the only people I know was the people he was around. " El said, " If you haven't run off we wouldn't save Mike. " he added, Eleven blushes " I'm glad he's alright, " she said, " El, it's important for me to find Georgie. " he started talking, " If you're afri- " " I'm not, " she shouts, that was a long pause. " I'll do it, " she said, Bill remembers that the guys and Bev were going to the river where they could have fun for once, Mike not officially invited. He needed to deliver packages.

————-

The boys were above the cliff, none of them had the guts to jump, Beverly was the first one to splash in the river. " It's now or never. " Richie said, as he dunks himself he came out of the water sighing Beverly splash the water at him, making him clean his glasses Bev giggles. Now all of them jump off the cliff. " Where, Bill he's missing the fun. " Eddie questioned, " Probably with that weirdo, you think she's giving him a blowie? " Richie said, Stan was disgust by Richie's comment. " Come on guys. Don't be rude to her. " Ben said, was bother by the group judging the girl they didn't know. " I don't trust her. " Beverly blurts out, everybody stop and stare at Bev " why? " Ben asks, she continues " What if she killed Georgie? " " But Bill said she knows where Georgie is? " Eddie said, " You guys think it's coincidence Georgie's gone then she shows up telling Bill ' Georgie's alive " now the boys are over thinking it, out of nowhere they heard two splashed it was Bill and El they swam towards the losers. " Sorry, we're late. " Bill apologize " We're late? " Richie spoke up, Stan blend his knees only seeing half of his face in the water, " We didn't invite her! " El felt threaten she was about to swim towards Richie when Bill blocks her with his arm, " I ask her to go, " he said, 

 

 

" Anyway, she's helping us. If you don't like it then leave." Richie stayed quiet Beverly didn't have a choice and splash water at El, her reaction was late and started to giggles Bev did the same now all the boys did too. Bev was on top Ben's shoulders Bill did the same with El. Both playfully fought the other boys' splash at them. Having a fun time forgetting the argument the losers and El out of the river and dry off. Richie was annoying the crap at Eddie Stan sat next to them irritated, Bill notice something was different with Bev " Your hair. " he turns to her direction " What about my hair? " she questioned, didn't want a nasty comment. Bill couldn't finish his sentence how his stutters got the best of him. " It's beautiful. " Ben cut him off Bev stroke her red hair blushing. Eleven's hands turn to fist she looks above the tree and spotted a squirrel she snapped the helpless squirrel's neck and fling it at Beverly's lap. She got up quickly and screams the boys got up as well, the dead squirrel was at the edge of the cliff, Richie kicks it. Bill squeeze her shoulder " Bev-erly are yo-u alright? " he tried to calm the girl. " You shouldn't have bought her here! " she cried, slapping his hand away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter six Happy Birthday to Winona Ryder

WARNING; SEXUAL THEME 

 

 

Beverly left Bill tried to catch up with her but couldnt. He came back to the cliff " Later... " Richie said, as he change to his regular clothes " You're leaving? " Bill frowned " Dude, my folks want me to be at the dinner table by noon. " he explained as he left Eddie did too, " Sorry Bill bye. " Stan left as well then Ben. Now it was just him and El she change into her clothes and Bill, she sat the back holding him tight. As he rode many things went to Eleven's mind. She will admit it she have fallen for Bill quickly and there's no way Beverly or anyone will take him. They have to come to her first. Bill didn't say anything when they rode back home. The front door was open there was a note Bill read it, his parents left for an family emergency. They haven't told him probably they don't want him to have another loss. They left him money for food, Bill head upstairs. El did the same she peek through the door seeing Bill on the bed on his side feeling sad. She thought maybe it was about Georgie or Beverly. Well, he didn't yell at her about the Beverly incident. El close the door and head to Bill's parents' bedroom. Where she opens the closet from Mrs. Denbrough' side she found a lose red dress she presses the dress onto her clothes as stare at it while looking at the mirror. She then went to the drawer and found a necklace that will go great with it. Eleven rip the dress so she could fit. Pennywise watching her at the mirror, she heads back to the room. Bill opened his eyes and spots El his eyes grew wide, " El? " he said, " What are you doing? " he asks, notices El was revealing skin, he tried not to look. " El, it's not the right time to fool around. " as he fakes a cough, blushing red ' I thought guys like this sort of stuff? ' El thought, so she went to the floor as crawl towards him. Bill couldn't move he loved Beverly nor squirrel thing Beverly will probably not let go. Bill groan as El touch his crouch " EL STOP! " he got up from the bed, going to the other side of the room, Eleven frowned. " I thought you love me? " she said, " I do love you as a friend. " he blurts out, that broken her fragile heart " El, please, " he told her, as he shook her a little there was no response. He worried and shook her again, El thew herself on the floor and started to shout. The light flicker and the house shake like an earthquake, the ceiling crack. " STOP IT EL! " he told, her but she did not stop he walk towards her and slap her again. She did stop and shove out of the way exiting the house. Bill ran after her " Don't go! " he shouts but when got there she vanished. " What have I done? " he told himself, 

 

\---------

 

Eleven ran until she couldn't see him. She whimpers again black mascara running down her face, she thought he loved him. No, it was her fault to be closer to him. A wicked laugh came out of nowhere El looked at spots Henry and his goons again. El doesn't want to deal with their shit, " What's wrong freak ain't strong enough with your losers friends. " Herny mocks her, " They aren't my friends. " she barked, Belch and Vic block her behind, El turns where Henry pulled a pocket knife " Block her arms! " he orders them, they did El was too weak wasting all energy on Bill. Henry rips the rest of the cloth and threw it on the dirty ground spitting on it. El only wore a bra and wear, he tilts her head with the knife. " Are we going to- " Vic was cut off, " No, she's too ugly we're going hit her till she black and blue, " he said, El's eyes widen with shock. " Come on, stop us. Use your power on us! " spit came out his mouth while yelling. El was the silence that made Henry pissed so he cut her chin. " Henry! " Belch shouts, El groan in pain as she held on the ground crawling to the highway for help, Henry stomp on her back. " You're not going anywhere. I want you to use your power again! "he said, she was cover dirt the twigs aren't helping. " Dude, stop she had enough! " Vic said, " SHUT THE FUCK UP VIC! " Henry turn red he then tried to take off her underwear " If hitting isn't going to make her snap, " he said, El fought back wanting to stop, when suddenly Henry was thrown at hitting the tree. Belch and Vic ran leaving Henry behind. El flutter her eyes it was him Pennywise she was about to scream it Penny cover her mouth, " I'm not gonna hurt you, Jane. " El was a little surprised " I envy you... I've been watching you ever since. " he said, trying not to sound creepy. " Why have you been watching me? " she asks, " Your power... I interest you're gifted. " Eleven laughs at that comment, " You mean curse. " she said, " Don't pity yourself, child. With your telekinesis and mine power. We will stoppable. " he put his hand on her shoulder. " But you eat children. " " And you killed Bill's little brother Georgie. " she gotta point " Georgie was an accident I couldn't help myself, " he said, El was buying it " If I could choose whatever I eat I wouldn't do what I have done, " he said, Eleven felt kind of bad for It. " Eggos. " she spoke, " Eggos...eggos. " It tried hid his wicked smile. " You have a nice chose. " Pennywise told the girl, " Come lets fine you a place to stay and clothes. " he pulled his hand El was hesitant ' Bill would hate me for ' she thought ' Beverly will probably whore herself to him ' she then grab his hand...  

 

T.B.C...


End file.
